


一个奶声奶气的小蜘蛛和爸爸们的午后

by Hannibal_J



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, super family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_J/pseuds/Hannibal_J
Summary: MCU里复联二的升级振金盾牌成为了Peter的新宠。SuperFamily设定=美队+钢铁侠+蜘蛛侠。





	一个奶声奶气的小蜘蛛和爸爸们的午后

小Peter最近一直在觊觎自家Daddy挂在客厅墙上的大盾。

振金制造的盾牌光泽感非常的好，红蓝烤漆也相当有质感。重点是Daddy每次出任务前穿着制服一抬起手臂，振金盾牌就能嗖的一下飞过去，然后另一只手抱起Peter，出门前在头顶给小可爱一个腻呼呼的亲亲。

 

今天一定要摸到盾牌！

 

小短腿才学会走路不久，一路磨磨蹭蹭趁着大人在午睡溜出儿童房，嘿咻嘿咻地把沙发上的软垫揪到地上，一个个推向挂着盾牌的那面墙。

垫子堆了三层，Peter伸出胖乎乎的小手，向闪闪发光的的振金盾牌摸去——

Peter•Stark•Rogers永不认输！

 

“sir，Peter少爷正在客厅企图取下振金盾牌，用了三层沙发靠垫，预计还有十秒会跌倒在地板上，有48%的可能性会取下盾牌，有67%的可能性会多处软组织挫伤。已启动紧急预案婴儿保护协议，还有三秒启动。三、二……”。AI管家Jarvis即时启动家庭风险检测系统。

睡在大床上的两位父亲被惊醒，作为Daddy，Steve•Rogers先生一跃而起向客厅奔去，Tony•Stark在睡眼朦胧中想起自己papa的身份，掀掉被子慢悠悠地跟在罗先生身后。“Mr.Rogers，你的儿子可是在全球最智能的AI管家的监控下，还有反空气动力引擎的遥控摇篮，能组合出30多种功能的婴儿用品，相信我，他很安全。”孩子的papa眨眨焦糖色的眼睛，闪烁着自负的光芒。

耳边突然传来一声闷响，自命不凡的Stark先生皱了皱眉，加快了脚步，进入了客厅，看向自家宝贝——小Peter团在盾牌边，反空气动力引擎摇篮在飞向小主人的途中组装成了柔软的支架，牢牢肩负起地接住屁股的重任，而当事人正在湿答答地将自己的口水涂向振金盾牌，还一边傻乎乎地朝着金发Daddy笑“sheil！sheil！”胡乱蹬着腿邀功。

 

“非常棒！在成功率不足30%的情况下取下盾牌还没有受伤，不愧是Stark！”托尼•不自恋不可能•我今天也是帅•史塔克骄傲地看向另一位金发Daddy。

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱SF的所有设定！


End file.
